Commodore Peter Englewood
Background Peter Englewood was born on Coruscant in 45 BBY to Jack & Mary Englewood and is the oldest of two children, the other being his sister, Julie (5 years his junior). Graduating high school top of his class (his previous childhood years were spent heavily in local sports & he continued sports in high school as well), Peter enrolled into Prefsbelt IV Naval Academy in 27 BBY & graduated in 24 BBY with top honors (2nd in his class). His military studies focused on capital ship command, tactics, & leadership, as well as Space Warfare. Through the course of his military career, he would earn a Political Science Degree with 2 minors, one in Xenology and the other in Military History. He would also receive an Associates Degree in Military History, all by 4 BBY (although he started his post-Academy studies in 14 BBY). 2 years before the start of the Clone Wars, Peter served in the Judicial Forces as an Ensign. Family His father, Jack, was a scientist and worked for the Galactic Republic's Ministry of Science primarily and was part of the Republic Bureau of Xenology & Republic Stellar Cartography Service. Peter's father would be working for the Extragalactic Society full-time by the start of the Clone Wars. His research & work were highly classified and his mysterious death in 18 BBY has left a troubled mark on Peter's memory & how he views galactic events to this day. His mother, Mary, is a Professor at University of Coruscant and her studies focused on Sociology. After her husband's death in 18 BBY, Mary devoted herself to the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order after discovering Jack's death was caused by a radical militant anti-human group opposing the Galactic Empire. While still serving at the university, Mary became a out-spoken supporter for the Empire. In 3 BBY, she was still reported alive at the age of 75. Peter Englewood has never married; although various love interests & romantic relationships have intersected with his military career over the years, he has always put his duty & career in front of his personal interests and is currently single as of 3 BBY. He has an apartment on Coruscant he considers home away from his military deployments that his sister watches when he is gone. His only personal family attachment is his dozen or so plants he keeps at his apartment that he tends to carefully like a father to a child. Clone Wars Still relatively young & inexperienced by the start of the Clone Wars, Peter was part of the Republic Navy & regulated to smaller Arquitens-class Light Cruisers. After proving himself a capable Second Officer role, he was given Executive Officer and then later Commanding Officer rank aboard Acclamator-class Assault Ships. By war's end, he was Executive Officer aboard a Venator-class Star Destroyer. Decorated with the Crescent of Service during the war, Peter was becoming more visible as a young-and-upcoming ship commander. Early Galactic Empire Peter served as Executive Officer aboard the new & mighty Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Darkest Night. Being deployed through such operations as Western Reaches Pacification Operations (18 BBY to 15 BBY), Operation Peacekeeper (14 BBY), and Operation Home Defense (13 BBY), Peter gained valuable command, leadership, & combat experience. In 10 BBY, Peter's superior was promoted & then Peter himself was promoted to Naval Captain & Commanding Officer of the Darkest Night. The reason for Peter's promotion was clear: the man had a talent for command & Space Warfare, with other unique strengths in Naval Boarding & Away Missions. He wasn't afraid to take chances, although always made sure the "chances" left him with enough room to wiggle out of any bad decisions. He was cool under pressure & didn't flinch in the face of tactical disadvantages, always making sure he kept his winning ace card hidden until the right time to strike. He was a leader from the front, not from the rear. Star Destroyer Command Both Operation Foothold (9 to 8 BBY) & Operation Immediate Rescue (8 BBY to 7.10 BBY) put Captain (with a later field promotion to Senior Captain) Peter Englewood's skills to the test. The Coruscant native did not disappoint, receiving the the Imperial Badge of Merit & Imperial Medallion of Service as part of the Darkest Night ''during both operations, and the Medal of the Emperor's Fist for operations since the Western Reaches in 18 BBY. Darth Vader personally rewarded Peter Englewood the Silver Valor Medal & Order of Glory for his leadership & later command skill in taking over for Admiral Victor Patrick Olias and for successfully leading ''Operation Foothold to victory (considering the odds & his lower rank). Peter was also promoted to Commodore. Peter would be part of a classified operation called Operation Home Base (4 to 3 BBY). The actions he took during that classified operation haunt him to this day, leaving a troubled mark on his mind. Operation Clean House to Present Operation Clean House (3 BBY to Present) is a military campaign where the Darkest Night is the Command Ship of a special naval Battle Group, the 115th Naval Battle Group. Since the end of the Western Reaches Pacification Operations, routine Imperial patrols in the area have not been sufficient as the Rebel Alliance's firepower & threat grew. Gaining a foothold, new allies, & making allegiances with old friends, the Rebel Alliance have been conducting bold operations in the Javin Oversector over recent months. Fearing what happened to the 11th Sector Army between 9 BBY & 8 BBY in Operation Foothold, newly appointed Moff Starski ordered the creation of the 115th Naval Battle Group to put an end to the Rebels' activities. The largest battle of note, so far, has been the Battle of Lepsawn 1-9.Category:Story Characters